Macho Women with Guns
Macho Women with Guns (MWWG) is a comedy role-playing game created by Greg Porter and published by Blacksburg Tactical Research Center (BTRC). (A D20 System version of the game is also available from Mongoose Publishing.) Nominally a science-fiction game, it parodies both action films and other role-playing games. Setting Macho Women with Guns is set in a near-future America where society has collapsed due to the misdeeds of the Reagan Administration. Taking advantage of the earthly chaos, Satan has dispatched his female minions, the Batwinged Bimbos From Hell, to rebuild society in a form he approves of. The Vatican has responded to Satan's plans by dispatching its elite group of warrior nuns, The Sisters of Our Lady of Harley-Davidson to combat the bimbos. The two groups of women compete (sometimes violently) to rebuild civilization by vanquishing post-apocalyptic menaces and male chauvinism. Dimensional warps caused by the conflict have opened connections to a series of parallel universes, each of which represents a different genre environments, such as Fantasy or science fiction. These universes, along with Earth, constitute a campaign setting that Macho Women with Guns calls The Machoverse. Player characters in Macho Women with Guns are statuesque females with a penchant for revealing clothing, who engage in combat with otherworldly menaces (like the Puppies of Tindalos), satirical representations of male chauvinism, such as Drunken Frat Boys, and occasionally each other. (Non-female opponents in the game are usually referred to as critters.) System Character generation in Macho Women with Guns uses a character point system. Each character begins with 75 points which are used to buy attributes and skills. The five attributes (Strength, Dexterity, Macho, Looks, and Health) are rated on an open-ended scale with a minimum starting score of eight. Skills are ranked by the bonus they provide to task resolution roles, i.e. "+1", "+2", etc. MWWG uses a roll of three six-sided dice for all task resolutions, including combat. The base chance of a character succeeding at an action is determined by the character's score in a relevant attribute (usually Strength or Dexterity), adjusted by situational modifiers (including skills) determined by the gamemaster. The player of that character then rolls three six-sided dice—If the sum of the dice is less than or equal to the adjusted number, the character succeeds at the action. Most die roles in Macho Women with Guns use six-sided dice, but four-sided and three-sided dice may be needed for some rolls. A signature mechanic of Macho Women with Guns is the Macho Attack, which allows a player character to intimidate their enemies with a display of raw charisma by making a roll against his character's Macho score. The opponent then rolls against his Macho score (with modifiers determined by the player character's roll). An opponent who fails his Macho roll is temporarily stunned by the player character, and unable to act. History The original Macho Women with Guns was designed in 1988 by Greg Porter, owner of BTRC, in a period of less than two-weeks. http://www.gamewyrd.com/echoes/porter_16.php The 12-page booklet was published in August of that year, and became BTRC's most popular product. http://e23.sjgames.com/credits.html?t=publisher&n=BTRC The following year, BTRC released two supplements written by Porter. The first, Batwinged Bimbos From Hell (ISBN 0-943891-08-6), introduced key background details of the Machoverse, as well as rules for aerial movement. The second supplement, Renegade Nuns on Wheels (ISBN 0-943891-07-8), featured more information about the campaign setting, and rules for ground vehicles. Especially in the vehicular damage system, it parodied the flow chart-approach of Renegade Legion's Interceptor. BTRC also released a slightly-revised version of the original rule booklet (ISBN 0-943891-06-X), which included cross-references to the new supplements. Although the inside cover of the revised booklet identifies it as "Second Edition, May 1989", there were no major rules changes. (Few, if any, gamers acknowledge this booklet as a different edition.) Porter's collection of adventures for MWWG, The Final Chapter (Part One) (ISBN 0-943891-12-4) was published in 1990. In 1994, BTRC published a 70-page softcover book entitled Macho Women with Guns (2nd Edition) (ISBN 0-943891-27-2), which combined and expanded material from the four earlier books (Porter 1994a). It was supported by a single collection of adventures published in 1995, More Excuses to Kill Things. (ISBN 0-943891-31-0) http://www.btrc.net/html/catmain.html#MWWG BTRC has not published any new MWWG material since 1994, but eight other game companies have produced products under license from BTRC. The first licensed products to appear were translations for overseas markets, some of which added new material. In 1994 Brazilian game company Devir Livraria Limitada released a Portuguese translation (Porter 1994b) titled Mulheres Machonas Armadas até os Dentes Women Armed to the Teeth. German publisher Spielzeit released an 84-page translation using the title Macho Weiber Mit Dicken Kanonen. http://www.drosi.de/systeme/macho_weiber.htm. In 1995 Italian publisher Nexus published Maschiacce armate pesantemente (ISBN 88-86149-08-5) http://www.mclink.it/com/agonistika/giochidiruolo/altri.htm#maschie. In August 1998, Archangel Entertainment released Fun Guys from Yuggoth: The Macho Women Card Game (a pun on H. P. Lovecraft's sci-fi poem "Fungi from Yuggoth"), and its one supplement, A Fistful of Cardboard: Fun Guys from Yuggoth Expansion. http://web.archive.org/web/19990429093323/http://www.archangelent.com/MWWG.html Two companies produced licensed gaming miniatures for Macho Women with Guns. Simtac LLC created a line of metal miniatures. http://theminiaturespage.com/man/?id=machowomen In 2001, Cumberland Games began distributing a TrueType font that allows gamers to print an unlimited supply of paper figures for use in Macho Women with Guns. http://www222.pair.com/sjohn/sprkmwg.htm In 2002, French gaming company Le Septième Cercle released a 112-page French-language version of the 1994 rules. The French version retains the English title. http://www.roliste.net/detail.jsp?id=4683 In August 2003, Mongoose Publishing produced a D20 System version of Macho Women with Guns (ISBN 1-904577-33-4), written by James Desborough and Nathan Webb. Three supplements (only available in PDF format) are available for the D20 version of the game: Macho Women with Guns - Diet Edition, Adolf Hitler - Porn Star, and The Sex Presidents. http://www.mongoosepublishing.com/rpg/series.php?qsSeries=25 References *Archangel Entertainment: Macho Women with Guns, retrieved June 4, 2006 *Blacksburg Tactical Research Center: Products, retrieved June 4, 2006 *DRoSI.de: Macho Weiber, retrieved June 4, 2006 *e23: Publisher Information: BTRC, retrieved June 4, 2006 *Gamewyrd: Interview with Greg Porter, retrieved June 4, 2006 *Guide du Rôliste Galactique: Macho Women with Guns, retrieved June 4, 2006 *Mongoose Publishing: Macho Women with Guns, retrieved June 4, 2006 *Nexus Games: Maschiacce Armate Pesantemente, retrieved June 6, 2006 * Porter, Greg 1994a. "Macho Women, 2nd edition is here!", rec.games.frp.misc *Porter, Greg 1994b. "Macho Women w/Guns in Brasil", rec.games.frp.misc *Sparks: Macho Women with Guns, retrieved June 4, 2006 *The Miniatures Page: Macho Women with Guns, retrieved June 4, 2006 Category:Comedy role-playing games